Snk fanfiction Yet to be Named
by kittylover195678
Summary: Firstfanfic!Updates AT LEAST once a week,next chapter will be published soon!SUMMARY:Levi Squad and Hanji basically hanging out and doing stuff. If you have any ideas,just tell me!I do not own snk or the cover.I love Rivetra!(Just remember,I may make a love triangle PetraxLevixHanji:P)Also,I want to make another fanfic,so please give me some ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This first chapter is a little weird(I didn't know what to start it off with),but it'll get better!This is my first fanfiction,and I just thought that I would post this to see you you all reacted. There may be spelling errors,but I know you will know what I mean!Also if you have an Idea for the name,I'd love to hear it!I didn't come up with a name yet beacuse this part is just the tip of the iceburg! :3

BTW I can't use curse words,so when you feel there should be one there,there is.

~TheMysteriousBeast(what I call myself online,but I don't want to actually change my penname! :P)

Levi POV

"LEVI!" Hanji yelled,bursting into my office."Tch,what the heck do you want"I said,clearly annoyed."Why are you so meeaaannn?"Hanji whined."Just get out of my office."I replied."Ooh come on!I just want to show you something real fast!"She then walked out and motioned for me to follow. I just gave up,knowing that resisting would be pointless,and following her to wherever she was taking me.

"How far is this place?"I asked. It had been what felt like hours,just walking,taking different twists and turns. She didn't answer."I have paperwork to do you know!"I mumbled loud enough for Hanji to hear."Oooh,just you wait,Levi,I'm taking to a super secret place,not even Erwin knows about!"I gave her a questioning look."and you can't tell Erwin,or I'll be in HUGE trouble!"she continued,sticking her toungue out at me. Hanji is so gross."Whatever."I was still wondering how long it would take to get to the'super secret place'.

After what felt like a few more hours,Hanji finally stopped in front of an old,dusty,wooden door. From the looks of the door,I could guess that the inside would be just as dusty and old. Disgusting. Hanji opened the door with the weridest look on her face. This wasn't going to be good."This is my secret room,where I keep something that I designed."Hanji said proudly. We entered. The room was as I expected,Disgusting. Typicall Hanji."You know how we have been trying to accomplish time-travel?"she said,holding the edge of a sheet on top of something."Yes,Hanji,we have definetly,been trying to 'accomplish time-travel'."I replied sarcastically."_Anyways,_"she started to pull on the sheet."I built one!"She shouted exitedly. She then ripped off the sheet to reveal something that looked like a giant pile of junk.

Hanji POV

I ripped off the sheet. I watched Levi's expression change from his normal scowl to a look of... disgust!?Why would he look that way!?"Uhh,what the heck is that?"Levi asked,obviously not knowing what a great piece of work like this is. I gasped."How could you not know!?It's obvious what it is!"I shouted at him. He gave me another questioning look. I sighed."It's a time..."I began. I hoped he would realize what it is by now."mach-ine?"Levi finished slowly."Yay you know what it is now!"I said,ready to explain the science of it."It works by..."

Levi POV

I. Am. About. To. Rip. My. Head. Off. Hanji has been talking for HOURS!When is she going to SHUT UP."...science,blah,blah,science,blah,blah,blah..."I couldn't take it anymore."HANJI!"she stopped talking."What?""Take me back to my office."I demanded."Wait,wait,let me show you something first!"she rushed the words out of her mouth."Tch,fine,just make it quick."

Hanji pressed-or should I say mashed-a few buttons.A weird blue haze started coming from the machine. I suspect that she had just turned it on. She pressed a few more buttons,and went through the 'portal' part.

A few minutes later,Hanji came back out,holding a bag of something. The bag said 'Best Burgers' on it."You see what I have in my hand?"I nodded."This is from 300 years in the future. They are called 'Hamburgers'.I want you to try one."she said,handing me the bag. I eyed it suspiciously."It's food."Hanji added. I opened the bag and pulled out one of the 'Hamburgers'.I then eyed the 'hamburger' suspiciously."Eat it."Hanji pushed. I took off some paper that was wrapped around it. I brought it up to my mouth to take a bite.

Hanji POV

Yes!Yes!He's going to take a bite!I can't wait to see his reaction!

Levi POV

I stopped where I was. Hanji was giggling. Hanji. Giggling. Something Bad?Something Good?"Go on,go on!"She pushed again. I was getting even more suspicious. I eyed the 'burger' again. What was I getting into?You know what?I don't care. I finally took a bite,a big one.

I completly froze.

This was Heaven. I quickly finished off the rest.

Hanji POV

I watched as Levi finally took a bite. Oh my Maria. I had never,ever seen him happy. But this,this wasn't even close to expected. He ate the rest in. One. Second. It must have been really,_really _good!

Levi POV

"This.."I was amazed"This...is the...best thing I...have ever.._.ever_...eaten in my entire life!"I was yelling by then. Hanji was staring at me in utter shock."Levi..."she was shaking"wow, I didn't think you would like it THAT much!"she laughed"If you thought that was awesome,that was just the beggining!They have all sorts of stuff in the future WAY better than that!"she yelled in my face."Get out of my face."I may not look it,but I was interested in what other things there were in the future,and if there could,possibly,be anything better than this 'hamburger'.

**AN:** So that's the first chapter!When I wrote this it was waaaaayyyyy longer!Sorry that it's sooo short!I thought it would be really well,the next chapters will be super long!Well I hoped you enjoyed that!I have already started on chapter 2 and I will post chapters as they are finished!This won't be the main plot,but I just thought I'd start with this,sice I couldn't think of anything else!Petra and the others will be included,and I think there's gonna be a part where the go on vacation...I'll think about it :P


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Helloooooo!I made sure this one was alot longer! :3

Thank you for the reviews!

Sklar1010:Thank you!I'll try to post as often as I can!

silversoul950:Thank you!...but I got the idea of Levi eating a burger from another fanfic called "Warped Away".

mystical blue dreams:I know right!Them Snk feels T~T

~TheMysteriousBeast :3

Levi POV

"Anyways,take me back to my office."I was starting to get impatient."Ok fine,fine."Hanji led me out of the filthy room. I was glad to get out of there. While we were walking alllll the way back,she told me about other things from the future."...and they have these things called..."That was the tenth thing she told me. Now I know where she dissapeared to for 3 months.

We finally got back to my office when I saw Petra walking towards me."Oh!There you are Levi-Heichou!I was just about to-"she was interrupted by Hanji."Hey Petra!Try some of this!"Hanji shoved half a 'Hamburger' into her mouth."Mhh,hph!"Petra tried to talk. She swallowed it."Wow!What is this!?"Petra exclaimed. Apparantly she liked it too."It's called a 'Hamburger'!"Hanji explained."Oh,I have more paperwork from Erwin to give you Heichou."Petra handed me a stack of papers. I nodded and went into my office leaving the two girls behind. I walked over to my desk annd sat down. I could still hear them chatting infront of my door.

A few hours later,I had finished all of my paperwork. I decided to have Petra make some tea if she was still awake.

Petra POV

Well,it was really late,but I couldn't sleep. I was sitting at our squad's table,reading my book. Then I heard footsteps. I was surprized anyone was still awake. I looked up from my book,and saw Levi-Heichou. Why was he out here so late?"I thought I was the only one still awake."He said."Do you wanst some tea?"I asked. I was about to make some anyways."That would be nice."he replied. I still wonder why he would come out here if he thought no one would be here,and if he didn't have anything with him.

Levi POV

I know I was hoping that Petra would be here,but I was surprized to see that she was actually there. I sat down where I usually sit,when Petra gave me my tea. Her tea was always the best."Thanks."I thanked her. I don't think I've actually done that before though. She smiled at me"You are very welcome!".She sounded alarmed. Well she seemed surprized.

Petra POV

Wow!He thanked me instead of his usual nod. He was a little off today...

Now that I think about it,it was weird to see him walking with Hanji without being dragged or handcuffed. Hmmm. I wonder. I poured myself a cup of tea and walked over to my seat. The silence was pretty akward. I wanted to start a conversation with him but I didn't know what to talk about. I guess I don't really know anything about the Corporal."So,what are you reading?"Levi's question came out of nowhere."Ah!Uhh,I'm reading..."I had to look at the cover"...'A Choice With No Regrets'."I finished."Hmm. What do you think about it so far?"he asked. Why is he trying to start a conversation with me?He and I both know he is terrible at socializing. He's probably just bored.

That's it!Something's up with him today. First the thing with Hanji and now this!"Well it's pretty interesting."I answered. There was a long pause."Oh Yeah?...what's it about?"he broke the silence again. This was gettig weird."Oh!..."I was reading"...Uhh,it's about this guy wholives in this underground city with his two friends,and they're all criminals."I explained.

Levi POV

What!?That is the exact situation that the others and I used to live in!Where did she get that!?"In..tere...sting."I commented."Is there something wrong Heichou?"Petra asked innocently."Oh,ah,no I was just remembering something."I answered.

Petra POV

I'm really starting to worry about Heichou. I mean he's not that different,but you really have to pay attention to notice. Why is Levi so good at this?After I told him the Plot his face was...I have no idea what that was,but it was very unsettling. I don't think I've ever seen a facial expression like that.

Oh well,he said that there was nothing wrong. I can't be doubting him,even in this situation. He's our Leader,we have to trust him.

Still though,what would he remember to make him make a face like that?He's so secretive,I should try to learn more about him. No!Just drop it Petra!"So..."Levi snapped me out of my thoughts."...do you have any new hobbies?""Well,..."I was trying to think of something"...I don't think so."I should ask him a question now. I closed my book and set it down."Do_ you_ have any new hobbies Heichou?"I asked,trying not to sound demanding."Well,I don't have anyhting new that I've started doing."He answered plainly."Ok,what's your favorite color?"I decided to ask another question."Hmmm,well,if I had to choose one...I'd probably say...blue."Wow I didn't think that he would just answer as easy as that.

Levi POV

I'm actually having a real-sorta-conversation."What's _your_ favorite color?"I tried to continue the conversation.

Auruo POV

I got hungry,so I decided to go to the kitchen. So,I was walking,and then I started hearing people talking. When I got to the doorway,I saw Levi-Heichou and Petra Talking. TALKING. As in like,a conversation!I can't believe it!I just stood there watching. Then something even crazier happened. When Petra was facing the other way,I saw Levi smiled!

Petra POV

Levi-Heichou and I were having a decent conversation. This was awesome!

I looked over to the doorway because I heard some noises. I saw Auruo,just standing there,watching us talk. Levi realized I was looking at something,and looked at the doorway. It seems that Auruo just now realized that we were staring right back at him."Oh!Hey Levi-Heichou,Petra!"Auruo exclaimed. I looked over at Levi."Would you like to sit down?"Levi asked. Wow he sure was being formal. Normally he'd say something like 'get over here and sit down'."Uh,Tch,Yeah I guess I will then."Auruo said,trying,and failing,to act like their beloved Heichou.

Levi POV

Tch. There he goes again. Trying to act like me."So what have you been up to?"Petra asked Auruo. NO!Don't ask that question!Too late. Grrgg this was going to be soooo boring!"Well..."HE TOLD HIS ENTIRE LIFE STORY,AND HIS FAMILIY'S TOO!"...blah,blah,family,blah..."he was still going."I'm going to bed."I interrupted him. I stood up and walked out without another word. I was pretty tired."Bye Heichou,Good night."they both said in unision.

Petra POV

Wow,Heichou looked really tired when he came out here. I'm surprized he could even stay awake this long without dozing off during Auruo's story."Welp,I'm going to bed."I stated."Bye,Good night."Auruo replied.

Levi POV

I walked into my office/room and got into bed. I was beat. Today felt different,I kinda felt really good for some reason. Petra seemed to notice that I was a little off today. I didn't know I was that easy to read!

The next morning I had to give the paperwork I did yesterday to Erwin.

**AN:**Thanks for reading chapter two!If you are confused about something or I'm doing something that you don't understand,just ask me!Next chapter will be up soon!Sorry if it felt rushed!~TheMysteriousBeast :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Hello,sorry for the late update,But I made this one Suuuuuppppeerrrrr long. Just do you know,the clothes that Levi and the others are wearing will be described as the time comes. When it says what Levi is wearing,it's talking about the "Choice with no regrets"Spin-off manga about Levi's past. It's easier for you to see what I'm talking about if you watch OVA 4.

Anyways!Thankyou for the reviews!

silversoul950:Your question should be answered in this chapter :3

vale(guest):Maybe...

Also,please excuse the weirdness about the last chapter...and the thing with the time-machine in the first chapter,no one will mention it for a while,since only Levi and Hanji know about it,but it will have something to do with the story later...:3

Again,please excuse the weirdness!~TheMysteriousBeast :3

Levi POV

I was heading toward Erwin's office with the paperwork. All of the sudden,I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. I ran the other direction,towards the kitchen.

I couldn't believe my eyes."Hey...Levi-Heichou"I saw Eren and Jean completely covered in food."WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!?"I yelled at them. They had wasted our squad's entire food supply. And they made a huge mess!"Just...just...clean all of this up."I said calmly,one second ago I was yelling,but it all went away. I walked out and went the other direction to Erwin's office.

When I got there,I knocked,then walked in without waiting for an answer. There he was. He was on the floor packing,and wearing sunglasses,with one of those button-up vacation shirts."Why are you still here?"Erwin asked."I came to give you these papers."I handed him the papers."Where are you going?"I asked."Levi,don't you remember?It's the first day of vacation time. Since we killed most of the titans that were close to us,it'll take a while for them to regroup. I already told you this."Erwin Explained. That was why I was so happy!Ha!"Ohhhhhhhhh!That's why I felt weird yesterday!I had completely forgotten!"I exclaimed.

Petra POV

I heard everything that Levi and Erwin were discussing. Wow!I thought back to last night's events. Actually,I think I was just...In the moment. What was I thinking!?I had now realized that everything wasn't as I thought. Like Levi's facial expression. He was just sad about something!I'm way too paranoid."Oh my Maria..."I whispered to myself.

Erwin POV

"Uhh,ok then..."I said giving Levi a questioning look. Was Levi losing it?"I'm just gonna stay here."he told me."What are you gonna do the whole time?Since no one else will probably be here."I asked."I'll think of something."and with that he left the room. But really,what was he going to do this whole time?

Petra POV

By then,every one in the squad had been listening in to their conversation,trying to figure out where Levi-Heichou was going for the vacation time. When we heard Levi coming towards the door,we all scattered. After the coast was clear,we all went to our squad's table. Levi was in his office,so this was a good spot."Isn't it sad?Heichou has nowhere to go,and he's gonna be all alone this whole time."I started the conversation."I could stay."Gunther stated."My family is visiting my cousins for a few months."he finished."Me too."Erd added."Well,tch,my family is on a vacation somewhere too."Auruo all looked at me."I...don't think I have enough money to get from here to where my father lives and back. So...I can stay too."I finished."I could help pay for it."a new voice had joined. It was Levi-Heichou. Everyone was dumbfounded for two reasons. One,Heichou offered to pay for something that expensive,and two,he had enough money to do something like that in the first place."Oh!No it's fine!I want to spend some quality time with the squad!"I wanted to stay here this time."Oh,ok"Levi said,sitting in his seat."So,how comeyou don't leave here to go on vacation?"Gunther asked Heichou.

There was a long silence."I...don't have any family. I don't have a house anymore either."he said quietly. There was another long silence."Well,all of us are gonna stay here with you!"Erd shouted akwardly."Right guys?"We all nodded."Yeah!What should we do first?"I asked everyone."If I remember correctly,Hanji,Eren,Mikasa,and Armin are staying here."Levi added."Maybe Hanji would have an idea!"Gunther suggested.

Levi POV

This was going to be interesting. I wonder what Hanji would come up with."First we need to get out of our uniforms."Petra said. Oh yeah,I still had my uniform on. Everyone went to their room including me. I changed into what I wore before I joined the Corps. Not so surprizingly,it still fit. I walked back into the kitchen again. Everyone else was there too,and for some reason they were all staring at me.

Petra POV

Oh my..!He looks...so...cool. Yeah that's what I'll call it*wink. For some reason I was blushing*wink. I can't figure out why though*wink.

Levi POV

Why was Petra blushing?Why was everyone staring at me!?"Is there something wrong?"I asked annoyed."No,Sir."They all said in unison. Whatever.

Petra POV

"During the vacation time,I will not be your Squad leader. I'll be your friend."Levi ended with a quick,small smile."Ok,_Levi_"Auruo said first."Cool!"Gunther and Erd said. I giggled. This was getting fun!

Levi POV

"I'll go get Hanji,you guys can stay here."I said,leaving to go fing her."Bye!Uh.._.Levi_!"Petra and the others replied.

I was walking towards Hanji's lab,hoping she would be there. I was about halfway there when I heard Petra,running,in her orange sundress."Levi!"Petra was running towards me. She stopped infront of me. She was Huffing."Le...vi...*huff*Hanji came after*huff*you had left*huff*"She looked exhausted."Oh,ah,ok!"I quickly followed her back to the others-now including Hanji.

Hanji POV

I saw Levi with a still exhausted Petra,walking into the room."So!Hanji,"Petra walked towards me"we wanted to ask you if you have any ideas for what to do."Petra told me."Oooooo."Many ideas burst into my head."I have a bunch of ideas!"I shouted."Ok,everyone go to the Dining room."I told. Our Dining room used to be the actual Dining room,but now we eat in the kitchen. Now it's more like a Livig room. The room had four couches arranged in a rectangle-like shape. We rarely ever went there,but now was a good time."Ok,so lets play a question-like game."I instructed"It's called...hmmm...Truth or Dare!"I exclaimed. By now,everyone was sitting in their favorite seats,including myself. Levi was sitting to the right of Petra,who was sitting next to Gunther,Then Erd,then Auruo,then myself,on the other side of Levi."So how do you play?"Levi asked.

Petra POV

As Hanji was explaining the game,everthing became more clear. What was Hanji planning?

"Ok!So let's start!Petra,you should go first."she motioned at me."Uh,ok."I replied."Ask someone in the group to choose between Truth or Dare."Hanji instructed."Umm...Hanji!"I pointed at her,akwardly leaning over Levi."Truth or Dare!"I asked her"Dare!"she shouted back at me."Ummm..."I thought for a while. A few seconds later Levi tapped on my shoulder,then leaned in and whispered in my ear"Tell her...to get out on the roof and jump off into the snow.""_Snow_?"I whispered was staring at the scene before them.Levi never let anyone get that close to him."One second everyone."I got up and looked out the window. He was right!It was snowing now!"It _is_ snowing!"I exclaimed."Wow!"everyone but Levi said as they were looking out the window. We all went back to our seats."Hanji,I dare you to go out onto the roof and jump off into the snow."I said sternly. Levi started smirking.

Levi POV

I was smirking. This was going to be very interesting. Hanji gave me a dirty look and stood up."Ok!Everyone follow me out onto the roof!"Hanji turned around and started going up the stairs. Everyone quickly followed,including me. I just had to see this happen. Gunther,Auruo,and Erd were snickering,while Petra was smirking,I was still doing the same.

We were at the top of the stairs. Hanji opened the door and ran outside. I forgot my coat,and my face was red,so I was really cold. I wanted to go back inside,but Hanji will be colder when she lands in the snow. Hanji stood at the back edge of the building,then she started running the other direction shouting"Here I go!"as she was falling she shouted"Whooooo!"We all went to the other side. She was on the ground,buried in snow. She had paceplanted into it.

Petra POV

Hanji flipped over onto her back"Yeah!"she shouted. She started heading for the door,while we were rushig down stairs. We wer all in our seats when Hanji came bach in."Ok,so now it's my turn. Hmm. Levi,Truth or Dare?"she asked Levi. I kinda wanted him to choose truth,and maybe we can learn something,but it's Hanji asking the question."Truth."he finally said."Ok...how did you know about the snow outside,when no one else did?"she asked. That was a good question."I always look out the window."that was easy"and I've never seen snow before,so earlier I was watching it fall."huh. That was weird. I thought I just heard Levi say that he's never seen snow before."Whaat?You've never seen snow before?"Hanji asked."Nope."Levi plainly answered."Wow,I never knew that."I said hoping to end this,and get on with the looked like he was getting uncomfortable."So,now it's Levi's turn."Hanji told."Hmm..."Levi was looing at all of us. He stopped at Auruo.

Auruo POV

Oh no! He's gonna choose me!"Auruo,Truth or Dare?"Levi asked me. I'm just gonna do what he did"Truth."I looked over at Petra to see if she noticed. She just rolled her eyes at me.

Levi POV

What should I ask him?We already know everything about him. Ooo!I know."Why do you always try to act like me?"I finally asked."That's a great question!"Hanji added. The others nodded."Uhh..."Auruo was now cornered."I guess because everyone thinks Levi is so tough and everything,and I guess I want to be thought of that way."Auruo half-lied. Tch.

Petra POV

We all already know the answer to that question. We just wanted to hear him say it. Too bad Levi's plan didn't work..."I think you get the picture."Hanji motioned to Auruo. Now it was his turn.

AN:I made this one really long! ^_^ And for your next question,No that was Petra winking,not me. If you have any truths or dares you want to see happen,tell me the truth/dare and who says it to who. They will do a bunch of other stuff,and at one point I'll make Erwin come back and join in :P

Thanks for reading!~TheMysteriousBeast :3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**I was gonna update yesterday,but by the time I finished the chapter,I had to go to bed. Lame excuse. Anyways,I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!

Thankyou for the reviews!

hilary(guest):Hehehe

midowxrivetra(guest):don't worry,I always hate it when they die too,so that won't happen :)

silversoul950:thankyou for all of your reviews!There'll be more like that chapter!

I hope you enjoy!~TheMysteriousBeast :3

Auruo POV

Who should I pick?The only people who haven't done anything yet are Gunther,Erd,and Petra. But Petra has already dared someone. So it has to either Erd or Gunther."Hurry up"Hanji pushed."Erd,Truth or Dare?"I finally decided.

Erd POV

Hmmm. Truth or Dare?Well we've already had two truths in a row,so I'll choose Dare."Dare."

Petra POV

I wonder what Auruo's gonna make him do."You have to do everything Levi does for the rest of the game."Auruo decided."Ok then"Erd switched postions from how he was siting to how Levi was sitting:legs crossed and arms folded."Do I have to say the same things as he does?"Erd asked."No,I'll make it easier for you."Auruo answered."Ok,Petra Truth or Dare?"Erd asked me as he turned to face me,so had Levi."Dare.""I dare you to...drink this!"he was holding Levi's cup of tea."Ok,I'll drink it.""Are you sure?It's Levi's tea after all,so it's super strong."Hanji asked worriedly."Yeah."I dared.

Levi POV

I never realized my tea was strong enough to make a dare over. Petra grabbed the cup from Erd's hand and drank it in one go. She looked like she was about to spit it out,but she didn't. A few seconds later,she opened her mouth to reveal that she had swallowed all of it. Everyoe stood up and cheered,this time including me."Gunther truth or dare?"Petra asked. He was the only one who hadn't gone yet. I uncrossed my legs and crossed them the other way. I watched as Erd did the same."Dare."he finally decided."I dare you to..."Petra ran out the door,not finishing her sentence.

Petra POV

I walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. Our milk had expired a few days ago,and I don't think Levi noticed yet. I hope it was still there. I finally found the milk. It was halfway full. I ran back into the dining room,ready to finish my sentence."...drink the rest of the expired milk!"I held out the jug."Our milk was expi-!?"Levi started,but was quickly set aside."I'll do it!"Gunther shouted. He yanked the jug out of my hand and drank the whole thing. Levi stared."you're gonna get sick..."I heard him mumble."Are you ok?"Hanji asked."Ah,no,I'm fine,I don't feel sick or anything."Gunther said."But it tasted terrible!"he added."Alright,my turn...Levi,truth or dare?"Gunther asked Levi."...Dare..."Levi said hesitantly. Oh no. What was Gunther gonna make Levi do?We all know he can do almost anything.

Levi POV

"I dare you to..."Gunther thought. What is he going to make me do?But,whatever he makes me do Erd would have to do. He'll probably go easy on Erd."Wait,Auruo,would I have to do the dare to?"Erd asked."Nope."Auruo. Dang it. Now he'll make me do something crazy,without Erd having to do it too."What's with all the noise?"Mikasa burst in,dragging poor Eren behid her."We're playing a game called 'Truth or Dare'!Wanna join in?"Hanji quickly answered."Sure,we'd love to!"Eren replied before Mikasa could say anything. Mikasa frowned deeply at me. Was she still angry about that?It was either that or being dissected!"Right now,Gunther is about to dare Levi to do something."Hanjii filled them in. They took a seat on the other side of Hanji;Where I wasn't sitting."Anyways,now that Mikasa and Eren are here..."Gunther said while Hanji explained to Mikasa and Eren how to play"Levi,I dare you to..."he began"...let Mikasa slap you as hard as she can!"Everything stopped. Mikasa quickly turned in my direction."...Fine..."I said standing up. Erd stood too. Mikasa walked infront of me. She held out her arm,ready to slap me as hard as she could.

Mikasa POV

Payback. I'm sure he knows,this is gonna hurt. Now he'll be sorry.

Petra POV

Oh my Maria!She's gonna slap Levi!Noooo!

Levi POV

Oh Maria,this is going to hurt!She swung at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

WHAM!

The next thing I knew,I was on the ground. I got back up and rubbed my cheek. Dang,that hurt. How can she even hit that hard!?Mikasa smirked at me. Everyone else stared at Mikasa. It was total silence."Levi,are you ok!?"Petra rushed over to me."Yeah I'm fine."I still had my hand on my cheek."Can you please move your hand?"I moved my hand away from my face."Oh my Maria!Your face!It's bleeding!"Petra screamed. I looked down at my hand. It had blood on it. Mikasa was still smirking. That Brat. Petra ran to get some bandages. Everyone else just stood there."Mikasa!"Eren started arguing with Mikasa."What?He said as hard as I could."Mikasa defended."It was just a Dare."I interrupted."But Hei-"I turned aroud and went back to my spot next to Hanji. Petra came back and put badages on my cheek."Wow!That was crazy!Good idea Guther!"Hanji screamed."Ohh,sorry..."Gunther said to me."It was just a Dare."

Petra POV

I can't believe it!She could have held back at least a little!Dang!Everyone went bsck to their seats and we continued. Now...it was Levi's turn. Let's see how this goes...hehehe."Mikasa..."Levi said evily."truth or dare?"He asked."Hmmm...Truth""Do you like Eren?"Levi asked. Ooooh,good one. This'll put her on the spot."Uhh..."she pulled her scarf over her face."...I guess..."she whispered."What was that?"Levi asked mockingly."YES!"she shouted as she stood up.

Levi POV

Eren just stared at Mikasa. She sat back down."Ahem,now it's Mikasa's turn. Ask someone in the group 'truth or dare'."Hanji said,trying to avoid the akwardness."Petra,Truth or Dare?"she asked Petra. Mikasa looked at me,then back at Petra."Truth."

Mikasa POV

Yes!Now I can get back at Levi through Petra!"How do you feel about Levi-Heichou?"This'll get him!

Petra POV

What!?I looked at Levi,who was looking at me. His face said that he was wondering too. I was flustered and started blushing."Uhh..."I know!I could give her the Captain Bit!"...he's our Captain,and our friend. I respect him,and would follow his orders to the ends of the earth."I then stood up and saluted. Everyone else did so too,including Levi. We all sat back down. Levi gave me a questioning look. He was trying to do that face-talk thing. I gave him a sorry look,to which he nodded. I was pretty sure he knew I liked him for more than Captain.

Levi POV

I gave Petra a questioning look. Was she sure about all of that?That was a huge thing to say. She looked at me with what I thought was a look that said 'yes'. I nodded.

Hanji POV

I watched as Levi and Petra communicated. It seemed Levi was oblivious to Petra's feelings,nor understood what she was saying through the facial expressions. When it gets to my turn,I'll have to mix things up.

Eren POV

What was with Levi-Heichou and Petra?And why was Hanji glowing in a dark aura!?Anyways,it was Petra's turn now."Ok!My turn."Petra exclaimed."Eren,truth or dare?"Petra asked me. What should I pick?"...Dare."I decided.

Hanji POV

Petra looked at me. Me."Eren,"She was still looking at me"I dare you to kiss Hanji,"she was still looking at me"on. The...Lips."she finished slowly. How evil!I was gonna go after Levi!"What?"I asked."You and Eren both heard me."Petra started displaying a darker aura.

Levi POV

I didn't expect this. Especially from Petra. Evil.

Eren POV

What!?"Do I really have to do this?"I asked hoping for a no."YES."Petra replied evily. This was not like her. I got close to Hanji,and Kissed her. Mikasa gasped. This was gonna suck.

Mikasa POV

Dang it!Petra must be getting back at me for asking that question earlier!I frowned deeply.

Auruo POV

Interesting. This was getting interesting.

Gunther POV

Oh my Maria. That was INSANE!

Erd POV

Wow.

Levi POV

I didn't know they had it in them."Now it's your turn Eren."Hanji said less enthusiastic,and looking away. Now...it was akward."Ummm...Erd,truth or dare?"Eren finally asked."Truth."he answered."Where are you from?""Boo!"We all started booing at him,besides me of course."What?"Eren asked innocetly. No one answered. He didn't really have anthing interesing to ask Erd,so they stopped booing."Anyways,so?"Eren asked again."I'm from..."I tuned out."Oh cool"Eren commented. After that I tuned back in. It was Erd's turn now.

Hanji POV

This is getting boring. I need to mix things up with another game."We should play another game!"I shouted,hoping to be agreed with."Ok,then."Levi agreed first. The rest nodded."So what game are we playing now?"Auruo asked."We should take a break first. Petra,would you mid making lunch?"I suggested and asked.

**AN:**Whew!That was a loooooonnnngggg chapter!I hope that makes up for not updatig on Friday!Any Ideas for places that they go to,or games that they play?I'd love to use some of your ideas!

{SMALL SPOILER}BTW:It's still snowing,and they are going to have a snowball fight!XD{END OF SMALL SPOILER}

Thanks for reading!~TheMysteriousBeast :3


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!I was goig to update on Friday,but I had to clean my room,ALMOST LEVI-CLEAN. So the next day,Saturday,I was going to update when,same excuse before(sorta),my parents were cleaning our living room,and they unplugged the router(sourse of internet)right when I was about to work on the chapter. So I was going to post it on Sunday,but I don't remember what came up(I have no idea as to why that is).

Anyways,It's up now(on Monday)!

Thanks for the reviews!:

vale(Guest):Thanks for suggesting!I'm planning on doing that one later at night at a party that everyone throws! :)

Please enjoy the chapter!~TheMysteriousBeast :3

Hanji POV

After Petra made lunch,we all started eating in the kitchen."Why don't we get to know each other better by asking some questions?"I suggested."I'll start..."Erd started."Where are you from Levi?"he asked Levi. Now that I think about it,I don't think his squad even knows anything about him,well besides some af his habits,skills and name. They may not even know his last name."I don't remember."Levi said bluntly."Oooh,come on Levi,you can tell them."I pushed."Wait,Hanji,do you already know?"Eren asked."Yep. I was there when we recruted him."I answered knowingly."No you weren't. You just heard it from Erwin."Levi interjected."You got me,anyways,tell them."I pushed again."Wait,"it was Eren again."are you saying that he didn't come to you."Eren asked."Tell. Them."I pushed again."Fine...""I'm from the underground city."Levi finally answered."WHAT!?The underground city!?"Petra exclaimed. The others looked at Levi questionably.

Petra POV

Oh my Maria!That was why he had that sad look on his face about my book!He's from an actual underground city!

Levi POV

Here comes the Hate."I've heard of that place before. It is said to be a terrible place where criminals live."Armin had just walked in."Tell them the story."Hanji pushed,once again."I used to be somewhat of a...criminal. Well I stole stuff."I admitted. I heard gaspes. This is what I thought would happen."The Military Police were always after me and my two friends."I continued.

Petra POV

This...is the same plot to my book. Is Levi lying?"One day,my friends and I,were caught,and we had to join the Survey Corps."he finished. I took out my book and looked to what happened after the point I was reading at. I didn't tell him this part,but it is the same. I flipped through further,almost to the end. I stopped at a page a little before the last one. I read. The page said:

'_Isarel was grabbed by a titan,she stuggled as hard as she could but it didn't slow down the titan. She was killed."ISAREL!"Rebi screamed._'I skipped a little further.'_...soon after,Arland was eaten..._'

They died?"Where are your two friends?"I shouldn't have asked that."..."he didn't answer for a while."they're...dead."he finished quietly. I've never seen him like this."I'm so sorry."I commented. It was the same as my book. Why?"Their names were Isabel and Farland."he stopped after that. The character's names were even alike too!What is going on!?

Levi POV

It was my fault they died. No!That was all in the past. Moping around won't bring them back to life!Afterwards,there was a long silence. Man,we've had too many of these today!"So,where are you from,Petra?"I asked trying to lighten the dark mood I had set."I'm from..."She said in a peppy tone,probably understanding what I was trying to do.

Petra POV

I tried to sound as happy and excited as I could,so I could lighten the aura. It,thankfully,worked.

After we all finished lunch,we were still asking each other questions at the table. No one really asked Levi any questions besides 'When's your birthday' and 'What's your favorite food'.

After that was over,we all hung out in the dining room for a while,now including Armin. I was reading my book. Armin was also reading. Auruo,Gunther,and Erd were having somesort of a conversation,while Hanji was talking to an obviously spaced-out Levi. He was just staring out the window,watching the snow fall to the ground. Who knew snow could be so interesting?Especially to someone like him. Anyways,I wanted to get through the whole book because I think this may be Levi's actual past. I know he couldn't have took his story out of the book for two reasons. One,I hadn't told him about any of the events that happen,and Two,he can't read Japanese very well for some reason. Who wrote this anyways?I turned the book around to look at the cover.

Hmph. It says 'Author Unknown'.Great. Now I'll never know who wrote this. Oh well. I'll do some research later. I started listening in to what Hanji was telling Levi."Hey,Levi"Hanji said after a while."What?"This was the first time he had spoken the whole time."There's something I need to tell you. I'll show you proof later."

Levi POV

"Ok,what is it?"I asked. Hanji sounded serious."On the time-machine,I have made a mechanizm that lets you see into the future,instead of being able to go through it."Hanji was still serious. I nodded."I looked into the future,after the vacation-time. We all go to Trost and fight someone like Eren. It is female. But...you need to stay with your squad!No matter what!"Hanji was sounding more and more serious."Why?"I asked."Do. Not. Leave. Your. Squad. Do you hear me Levi!?"I nodded again."Stay with them the whole expedition."she reinforced."I got it."

Petra POV

Time-Machine!?What are they talking about!?Future Missions,female titan-shifter,'don't leave your squad'!?What!?I stood up and walked over to them."Hay,what are you guys talking about?"I asked,wanting answers."We were just talking about how we should have a snow-ball fight!"Hanji said,panicked. I can't believe she lied to me!But then again,a snow-ball fight would be pretty fun!

Later,after I had told everyone else that we were going to have a snow-ball fight,we all went outside.

"Okay!"Hanji shouted."Let's form teams!"she continued shouting."I'll pass."Levi said as he walked onto the porch. Dang it,I was looking forward to see him have some fun.

Levi POV

I really hate the cold. But I came out here anyways. Just to be with my squad. I started smiling. I didn't pay much attention to the snow-ball fight. Occasionally,one of them would throw a snow-ball at me,to try to get me into the game. Man,I really need to get a new hobbie,besides cleaning. I would have had absolutely nothing to do if my squad hadn't stayed here with me.

After about an hour of standing on the porch,I saw that Petra came over to talk to me."Hey,Levi. Is it okay if I stand next to you?"she was covered in snow,and her face was red."Sure."she stepped onto the porch and stood next to me."So,what have you been up to?"she asked me. I was just standing there the whole time"I just watched you guys play in the snow."I sighed."Do you want to join us?"she asked."No. Not really."I still hated the cold."Oh,ok."she started leaning against me,ever so slightly."Hmmm...You're warm Levi."Petra said softly. She started leaning on me more."Petra!"Eren yelled for her to come back from across the yard."Shouldn't you..."She probably wanted to keep fighting in the snow-ball war."Nah,I think I'll stay with you for a while."Petra spoke softly again. I decided to close my eyes.

A while later,I woke up. I must have fallen asleep. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. I was still on the Porch,with a little snow on me. I looked to my side,and saw Petra the same way,leaning against my shoulder. I tried to get up without wakeing her. That didn't work. She stirred when I tried to move. She sure was a light sleeper.

Petra POV

I woke up,and saw that Levi was sleeping. Awww. This was the first time in months that he's slept,and I would know,because his writing on paperwork is very loud. I can hear it from my room. It is usually very quiet by then though. I didn't want to wake him up,he deserved his sleep,so I just stayed there.

Did he feel safe enough to actually let his guard down,WAY down,and fall asleep in front of me?I ended up falling back to sleep.

Levi POV

"Good Morning,Hei-I mean Levi."Petra greeted me when she reaized I was awake too."Good...Morning?"I replied. After that we just stared at each other. Hanji burst through the front door,to the outside."Hey,you two!"Hanji walked out."I put that blanket on you guys when you fell asleep."I just noticed the blanket wrapped around Petra and I."What time is it?"I asked."Don't worry,you were just out for a couple of hours."Hanji replied. I got up and went inside.

"Hey there,sleepy-head!"Erd greeted when I walked in. He was smiling. I glared at him. He stopped smiling."So,what have you been doing?"I asked."We heard that a bunch of people are already coming back from their families."Erd started."So,we decided to throw a party."Erd continued."And we're going to play Truth or Dare with everyone."Gunther finished. Oh no.

**AN:**I hope this makes up for the long wait!There will be T rated stuff in the next chapter(whiskey,Levi drunkness{you knoooowww where this is going.},crazy Truths and Dares,and much more craziness!)I need some suggestions for what the drunk people do and things like that!I know you all have that one thing that you've always wanted to see Levi do,even if it is in a Fanfiction!~TheMysteriousBeast :33


	6. HIATUS 1

HIATUS:Hellooooo!I should have told you sooner,but...Anyways!I'll be taking my first Hiatus!I've hit a little writers block,but the only thing I need is what you guys want to happen at the party. I've never really written anything like this,and I know you all want to see a ceartain character do a certain,CRAZY,INSANE,thing...so I can't update until I get suggestions!Please help me in writing this!

I want to know what you'd like to read,so this fanfic can be the best it can be!Like I said in another chapter,this is my first time really writing anything that I feel is the good,so I need your help in what you'd like to read.

Thanks for reading,and I'll update once I get some ideas!:3~TheMysteriousBeast


End file.
